Ruby and Sapphire
by Mikurira
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble. Drabble 4 / Candy Bra : Jangan pernah sekalipun membiarkan seorang Akashi membeli benda aneh dari internet. AkaKuro. Yaoi. PWP-lime. (cover by Arisfiya)
1. Sleepless at Night

Kuroko no Basket bukan milikku. Fujimaki-sensei yang punya.

**Warning!** Yaoi means boy x boy, PWP-lime, mainstream BL-plot hahahaha.

Niatnya mah bikin kumpulan drabble PWP-lime, dengan lemon dibagian akhir (?) Tolong doakan saja berhasil (?)

Ditulis dengan alasan keinginan author membudidayakan AkaKuro. Maafkan kejahatan author ini hiks… setidaknya untuk lemon-nya tunggu aku satu bulan lagi. Ugh, aku butuh satu bulan untuk legal memnulis R-18 dan membaca hal berbau R-18. Doakan aku kawan!

**Summary** : Hal yang dilakukan Akashi pada Kuroko saat malam menginap di vila Akashi bersama anggota GoM lainnya. AkaKuro.

* * *

.

.

**Sleepless at Night**

.

"Uhhh…! Padahal aku ingin tidur di sebelah Kurokocchi—!" Kise meronta sambil melempar bantalnya pada Aomine.

"Kenapa melempar bantal kearahku, hah!? Salahkan Murasakibara yang tidur duluan di tengah-tengah begitu!" jelas Aomine melempar kembali bantal Kise. Lelaki berambut kuning itu hanya bisa memanyunkan mulutnya kesal sambil akhirnya menatap kearah Kuroko yang duduk dengan tenangnya membaca buku di kasurnya.

"Neee—Kurokocchiii!" rengek Kise memeluk lelaki itu, "aku ingin tidur disebelahmuuu…" pinta Kise lagi.

"Tapi Kise-kun–…"

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi tiba-tiba, membuat seluruh anggota GoM—kecuali Murasakibara yang sudah tidur, kini menatap kearahnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Kuroko segera menutup bukunya dan tidur di sebelah Akashi dengan tenangnya. Semua mata membelalak kaget melihatnya.

Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang berani protes karenanya.

"Kurokocchi… uhhh…"

"Ada masalah, Ryota?" tanya Akashi tersenyum pada lelaki model tersebut.

"U-uh, tidak papa kok, ya kan Midorimacchi…?" Kise mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki hijau di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa padaku?!"

Lalu perdebatan tentang siapa-tidur-disebelah-siapa pun tidak berlangsung lama malam itu. Susunannya adalah Ao-Kise-Mura-Mido-Aka-Kuro yang entah sejak kapan diapit oleh Murasakibara yang besar dan Aomine yang tidurnya tidak karu-karuan membuat Kise sengsara malam itu. Midorima? Dia dengan tenangnya memeluk senter birunya dengan alasan '_ini adalah benda keberuntunganku malam ini!' _dan selanjutnya yang tidak ingin didengar oleh anggota GoM lainnya.

Lain hal dengan Kuroko yang berada di ujung kasur itu, sudah sewajarnya ia merasa takut untuk membalikkan badan kearah sebelahnya yang tidak berpenghuni. Tapi ternyata bukan hal itu yang membuatnya takut. Tangan Akash demi apapun—tangan Akashi yang memeluknya lebih membuat jantungnya nyaris copot daripada apapun juga.

.

.

.

Tik tok tik tok…

Hening.

Malam semakin larut. Suara Aomine yang mendengkur kini menjadi satu-satunya yang terdengar dalam ruangan itu selain jam di dinding.

"Nnnhh…" suara itu terdengar dari ujung kasur tersebut.

"Jangan bersuara, Tetsuya," ucap lelaki itu berbisik sambil tangannya mulai menjelajahi dada lelaki di pelukannya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kapten basket Teikou dan _shadow_-nya yang menjadi sumber suara aneh malam itu. Bersyukur suara dengkuran Aomine kini bersahut-sahutan dengan milik Murasakibara yang menutupi suara Kuroko malam itu.

"A-Akashi-kun…" mata Kuroko mulai berair saat menyadari tangan Akashi yang kini mulai menyentuh kearah tubuh bagian bawahnya. Menyentuh kulit diantara selangkangannya yang semakin membuat Kuroko merasakan adanya sensasi panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Beribu kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya, membuat tubuhnya bergerak semakin meringkuk karena tidak tahan dengan perasaan asing yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi kemudian membalikkan badan Kuroko untuk menghadap kearahnya. Biru muda bertemu merah, kedua mata itu saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko tak berani menatap lama lelaki di depannya itu, membuat sebuah suara tawa kecil terdengar dari sang kapten tim Teikou. Sebuah kecupan manis di dahi menjadi salah satu hal yang membuat wajah Kuroko kini semakin memerah.

Dingin. Kuroko merasakan tangan Akashi yang dingin semakin bergerak menuju ke area sensitifnya, "sejak kapan jadi seperti ini?" tanya Akashi memegang _benda _tersebut, membuat Kuroko kini membenamkan kepalanya di dada lelaki itu dengan perasaan tak nyaman dan wajah yang memerah. Kedua tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan Akashi yang masih menyentuhnya tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskannya, "hanya karena tidur di sebelahku kau jadi seperti ini?" tanya Akashi lagi kini merasakan benda ditangannya telah mengeras dan membasahi celana Kuroko.

"Nnnhh…" Kuroko tidak bisa menahan rasa panas yang menjalar ditubuhnya, "A-Akashi-kunnnh… ku-kumohonn… hen—mmh…" sebuah ciuman segera membungkam mulut lelaki itu. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman itu, Akashi dengan sengaja menarik dagu Kuroko sedikit untuk membiarkan lidahnya masuk menjelajahi mulut lelaki pecinta vanilla shake tersebut.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kuroko kini mulai merasa tenang dan tidak seingin memberontak seperti tadi. Ciuman yang Akashi lakukan ternyata cukup melumpuhkan seluruh badannya, tidak terkecuali tangannya yang kini hanya bisa menggenggam erat baju milik lelaki merah disampingnya.

Kuroko lah yang pertama memberhentikan ciuman itu. Nafasnya tidak cukup kuat untuk melanjutkan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Otaknya mulai bereaksi aneh saat tangan Akashi tiba-tiba menyentuh kembali bagian sensitifnya dan mulai menggerakan tangannya disana, membuat Kuroko semakin mendesah kalau saja sebuah ciuman tidak membungkam mulutnya lagi.

"Nnh… a-ahh…"

"Tetsuya…" panggil Akashi, "jangan bersuara atau kau akan membangunkan mereka," kata Akashi pada lelaki itu. Samar-samar Kuroko melihat sebuah senyuman kecil di sudut bibir Akashi yang membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"A—ahh…!" tubuh Kuroko seketika meringkuk saat menyadari cairan dalam tubuhnya kini mengalir keluar, membasahi tangan Akashi yang mulai memperlambat gerakan tangannya.

"Padahal belum ada sepuluh menit …" ucap Akashi padanya.

"Hhhnn…" Kuroko tidak bisa menjawab kecuali masih terbaring lelah di kasurnya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Akashi selalu melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Meski pada akhirnya Akashi tidak pernah sekalipun _go all the way _seperti yang diharapkannya. Kuroko sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi tidak—atau mungkin _belum—_mau melakukannya. Apakah Akashi membencinya? Tapi kenapa dia selalu mempermainkan Kuroko seperti ini? Kuroko sendiri tidak mengerti alasannya.

Sebuah ciuman di bibir kemudian mengakhiri kegiatan malam itu.

"Selamat tidur, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi pada Kuroko sebelum akhirnya terlelap.

Kuroko dalam keadaan tubuhnya yang masih lemah hanya bisa terdiam menatap dirinya sendiri yang berlumur cairan miliknya. Kalau dibilang jahat, Akashi memang jahat karena selalu meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan perintah Akashi. Terlebih lagi perasaan ini—perasaan yang tumbuh dalam hatinya inilah yang mendorong kuat Kuroko untuk tidak pernah mengabaikan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

* * *

**Sleepless at Night/End**

* * *

.

.

**OMAKE:**

"Ha? Kau tidak mau tidur di sebelah Akashi?" tanya Aomine pada Midorima yang duduk sambil membenarkan kaca matanya, "_tch, _jadi itu alasanmu mau bertukar denganku?" tanya Aomine lagi sambil mengorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ya, menurut ramalan Oha-Asa—…"

"Ya yaa, apapunlah,"

—dan kemudian, Aomine pun bertukar tempat dengan Midorima pada malam berikutnya.

"_Memangnya sebegitu seramnya ya tidur di sebelah Akashi?_" pikir Aomine menatap kearah punggung lelaki berambut merah tersebut. Memangnya—

"Ahh… nnh… A-Akashi-kun…"

GLEGAR! Petir terdengar dari dalam hati Aomine.

Ya, akhirnya Aomine mengerti maksud ucapan Midorima _'lebih baik kau dengarkan lagu potong bebek angsa saat tidur daripada tidak mendengarkan apapun'_ saat ia setuju bertukar tempat tidur dengannya. Aomine kini menyadari kalau suara itu jauh lebih horror daripada cerita hantu yang diceritakan Kise tadi pagi. Apalagi dengan gunting melayang di sebelah bantalnya. Sungguh, Aomine sampai tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk meminta Kise atau Murasakibara agar mau bertukar tempat dengannya.

.

.

* * *

Review?


	2. Ice Summer

Kuroko no Basket bukan milikku. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei yang punya.

**Warning!** Yaoi means boy x boy, PWP-lime, mainstream BL-plot.

**A/N** : Author mau minta maaf karena judul yang berubah rubah. Tapi akhirnya Author menemukan yang bagus, belum author cek sih ada yang sama nggak judulnya, tapi yang jelas ini tetap kumpulan Drabble AkaKuro :3

Selamat menikmati :) semoga kalian suka.

**Summary** : Musim panas. Es itu meleleh melewati jemari dan melesat melewati punggung tangannya—dan pemandangan itu tidak pernah dilihat Akashi sebelumnya. AkaKuro.

* * *

.

.

**Ice Summer**

.

_Tes._

_Popsicle _biru itu mencair. Airnya jatuh melewati sela-sela jari lelaki Aquarius itu dan menyusuri punggung tangannya. Lengket terasa di tangan lelaki itu ketika menyadari bahwa es miliknya telah mencair.

Panas. Udara semakin memanas dan langit tak menampakkan sedikitpun awan abu-abu yang menghalangi. Ini memang sudah musim panas. Suara _cicada _saja sampai terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Membuatnya semakin yakin kalau musim panas memang sudah tiba.

_Tes._

"Tetsuya," panggil lelaki di sebelahnya, menghantam lamunan kosong dan menyadarkan lelaki biru itu.

"Ah… Akashi-kun…" Kuroko memandang kearah sepasang mata merah yang menatapnya, "maaf aku melamun," ucapnya lagi pada lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Cepat habiskan es-mu sebelum mencair," ucap Akashi yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah di telinga Kuroko.

"Iya…" ucap Kuroko lirih sambil memasukan es padat berwarna biru itu kedalam mulutnya.

_Ming ming ming.._

Lama Akashi memandang kearah lelaki itu. Mata Kuroko terlihat tidak fokus saat mulai menghabiskan es di tangannya itu. Mungkin panas benar-benar telah mengosongkan pikirannya.

"Tetsu—"

Akashi tercekat. Matanya kaget saat melihat Kuroko mulai menjilat bagian tangannya sendiri perlahan, membiarkan cairan yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, memberikan sebuah senesai aneh pemandangan menggoda bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Kini intensitas mata Akashi semakin tajam dan hanya tertuju pada sosok di sampingnya. Ia mulai memperhatikan pakaian Kuroko yang longgar hingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih tak pernah disentuh sampai celana pendek yang memperlihatkan paha kurus Kuroko saat itu. Akashi harus berterimakasih pada Tuhan atas terciptanya musim ini. Meski lelaki penggemar pacuan kuda itu sudah sering melihat tubuh lelaki di sebelahnya—saat pertandingan basket dengan seragam—tapi tampaknya baju _informal _memiliki daya tarik tersendiri baginya.

"Ano… Akashi-kun…?" kini Kuroko yang membangunkan Akashi dari lamunannya.

"Tetsuya," Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada lelaki itu. Tangan Akashi bergerak memegang wajah Kuroko dan mengusap butiran-butiran air di sekitar dahi lelaki biru itu. Warna merah merona kini terlihat di wajah putih Kuroko, "sudah kukatan, jangan membuang-buang makanan…" kali ini Kuroko yang tercekat. Ia kaget saat menyadari sebuah lidah panas menusuri kulit tangan miliknya siang itu.

"A-Akashi-kun…! Apa-yang—"

Kalimat itu akan selesai kalau saja sebuah bibir tidak membungkan mulutnya yang terbuka itu.

"Nnnhh…" Kuroko menjatuhkan batang _popsicle _miliknya ke lantai kayu rumah itu. Berat tubuh Akashi kini mendorongnya ke pintu geser bergaya jepang di belakangnya, "ja-nnh—jangan… -shi-kun…" suara itu terpotong-potong seirama dengan lumatan dari bibir lelaki merah di depannya.

"Jangan…?" Akashi menghentikan ciuman itu.

"Na-nanti Aomine-kun dan yang lain—aahh!" Kuroko kini merasa sebuah gigi menyentuh kulit lehernya, menggigitnya, membuat luka kecil berdarah yang segera dijilat dan dihisap oleh Akashi dan memberikan sebuah bekas tanda merah disana.

_Panas_.

Udara semakin panas dan kini dua tubuh yang terhubung dengan ciuman itu juga semakin panas. Sepasang mata merah kemudian menatap kearah dua bejolan kecil yang ada di dada lelaki di depannya. Kalau saja Kuroko memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal, mungkin lelaki pecinta sup _tofu_ itu tidak akan terpikir untuk memainkan dua benda tersebut.

"Unnhh…!" Kuroko menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya saat udara panas yang menyelubungi perutnya kini terasa sedikit lebih dingin.

Berhasil menggulung kaos putih yang dipakai Kuroko, tangan Akashi segera menjepit, menarik, memutar, memainkan bagian kecil di dada lelaki itu. Membuat empunya hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara-suara erangan kecil dan desahan menggoda karenanya.

Tidak cukup hanya dengan tangannya, Akashi mulai menciumnya, menggigit, menarik, menjilat dan menghisap bagian tersebut yang telah mengeras.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi kembali mencium bibir lelaki itu perlahan untuk membuatnya rileks. Tangannya masih bermain dengan dua benda itu dengan senangnya. Ciuman itu perlahan mengarah ke telinga Kuroko dan mengigigt daun telinganya lembut, membuat sensasi geli dan aneh dalam tubuh Kuroko.

Tangan sang kapten basket Teikou menusuri perlahan garis tengah tubuh lelaki itu hingga sampai pada celananya. Kuroko ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga. Bagian vitalnya sudah mengeras sejak tadi, membuat sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat di ujung bibir Akashi saat mengetahuinya.

"J-Jangan Akashi-kun…" Pinta Kuroko pada lelaki itu, mengeratkan tangannya pada kaos yang Akashi pakai. Berharap lelaki itu mau melepaskan dirinya sekarang.

"Tenanglah Tetsu—"

"T-TUNGGU AOMINECCHI—!"

*Sregh!*

Pintu geser terbuka.

Aomine terdiam menatap dua sosok yang tengah beradu disana. Dibelakang lelaki _tan _itu ada Kise dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Midorima yang wajahnya juga sama merahnya sedang memegang erat boneka beruangnya yang menjadi _lucky item_ miliknya hari ini dan Murasakibara yang menutup telinganya dengan sepasang _headphone _sambil mengunyah _maiubo._

Muram. Gelap. Hawa membunuh terlihat disekitar lelaki merah disana.

"O-oi Kise! Kenapa kau tidak katakan kalau mereka sedang—"

*JLEB*

Sebuah gunting melayang diantara keempat orang itu. Menancap tajam di pintu yang ada di belakang mereka. Keringat panas kini berubah menjadi dingin. Tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari maut yang menanti mereka sekarang.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ice Summer/End.**

* * *

A/N: maaf aneh (orz) dan pendek (orz) seperti biasa kali ini juga AkaKuro yang _nggak sampe akhir. _Aku berharap bisa bikin yang _euh_—tapi hasilnya begini *nulis nulis di tanah* maafkan aku (orz). Oh iya ngomong-ngomong soal es, ide cerita ini diambil gara-gara saat istirahat di sekolah temanku bilang, "Miku _ero_~" pas aku lagi jilatin es yang nyair. Sial. Mana bentuk es krim _dinding _(silahkan terjemahkan ke inggris) yang ambigu lagi. Yang _tornado grape _mirip twister itu loh. Kan kayak –piiip- itu... ya itu! Dan akhirnya tercetus ide ini.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Review?


	3. M On Phone

Kuroko no Basket belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Warning! Yaoi, PWP-lime, mainstream BL-plot, foul language maybe? and… masturbating. Ok. I'm sorry. Orz.

**A/N**: Gaya bahasa dan penulisan _mungkin_ akan berubah untuk kedepannya karena author sedang dalam masa percobaan menulis dengan gaya seperti ini, kalau tidak suka, mohon beritahu author karena author lagi labil dengan style penulisannya sendiri. Lol. Maaf *duduk sungkem*

Summary : Salahkan Akashi yang memasukan obat tersebut dalam vanilla shake miliknya.

.

.

* * *

**M On Phone**

Oleh Mikurira

* * *

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Lelaki berumur 14 tahun. Duduk di salah satu pinggir ranjang kamarnya sambil terdiam menatap kearah layar ponsel biru miliknya. Mata birunya bergerak-gerak merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang ada disekitarnya. Panas. Sakit. Ingin menangis, tapi tidak mungkin. Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Kuroko sedang dalam tahap status terpojokkan saat ini.

Dari ujung kasur berlapis kain sprei biru muda itu, Kuroko menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tengah. Nafasnya mulai terasa panas dan warna rona di pipinya telah memerah. Matanya berair, mencerminkan hasrat terpendam yang diinginkan tubuhnya. Kuroko masih tetap dalam keadaan diam menatap kearah ponselnya. Tombol hijau bergambar telefon adalah salah satu hal yang ingin ia tekan, memanggil Akashi saat ini juga dan menyuruh lelaki itu bertanggung jawab atas hal yang dilakukannya.

Kuroko menggretak giginya sendiri. Tidak bisa. Kuroko tidak bisa memanggilnya. Lelaki pecinta _vanilla shake_ tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sebelum akhirnya menaruh ponsel miliknya perlahan kearah tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya meringkuh seperti armadillo yang diserang musuhnya. Ia bergetar. Tidak tahan dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

_Aphrodisiac_. Nama obat tersebut. Salahkan Akashi karena telah menyuruhnya meminum _vanilla shake_ yang telah dicampuri oleh obat tersebut dan berhasil membuatnya dalam keadaan _state_ seperti saat ini. Bagian tubuh Kuroko mulai bergetar, membutuhkan rangsangan lebih di tiap titik sensitifnya. Kuroko harus bersabar karena ia tidak boleh melakukannya _sampai Akashi meneleponnya_. Sebuah statemen absolut yang dikeluarkan sang diktator pada Kuroko.

Suatu kebodohan bagi Kuroko karena masih tetap melakukan apapun yang Akashi suruh padanya. Meski sosok merah itu tidak ada disana, tapi Kuroko tidak pernah bisa mengabaikan perintahnya.

Getaran kemudian terasa di punggungnya, diikuti suara panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Kuroko segera menarik ponsel tersebut dan mengangkatnya.

"Tetsuya," dan suara itu berhasil membuat Kuroko nyaris meledakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Kuroko tidak berkata apapun kecuali membalasnya dengan nafas terputus-putus. Ia tidak mampu berkata. Tubuhnya terlalu kuat atas keinginannya untuk disentuh oleh lelaki itu, membuat sebuah suara tawa kecil terdengar di telinga Kuroko. Tampaknya Akashi telah mengetahui keadaannya saat ini.

Hanya dengan suara Akashi yang kembali memanggil namanya, tangan Kuroko perlahan bergerak menuju ke area sensitifnya sendiri dibawah sana. Basah. Lengket. Tangan Kuroko merasakan kalau tubuhnya sudah dalam keadaan _hampir _klimaksnya saat ini.

"A-A... hnnh... kashi-kunnh…" Kuroko berhasil memanggil nama lelaki itu sambil tangannya bergerak memanjakan dirinya dibawah sana.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi dengan nadanya yang cukup berat. Entah kenapa dari gaya lelaki itu berkata, Kuroko bisa mengetahui kalau Akashi saat ini sedang tersenyum karenanya, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Akashi lagi dengan nada menggoda.

Kuroko tidak menjawabnya. Sebuah suara erangan dan desahan basah telah menjawab semuanya. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan alur tangannya sendiri yang bergerak cepat dibawah sana. Membayangkan kalau dirinya tengah dimanjakan oleh sang kapten Teikou-nya tersebut.

"A-aahhh… nnh—Akashi-kun!" dan cairan itu keluar membasahi kemeja putihnya.

Kalau Kuroko berpikir dia akan terbebas dari perasaan mencekamnya itu dengan 'membebaskan' dirinya, ternyata ia salah besar. Obat itu terlalu kuat. Kuroko masih tetap dalam keadaan yang sama meskipun ia sudah mengeluarkan cairan lengket itu sesaat tadi.

Mata Kuroko berair, merasakan setiap detail kulitnya mulai terasa panas. Hanya dengan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, Kuroko bisa merasakan fabric kemejanya menyayat kulitnya. Seperti diserang sengatan listrik berkali-kali, membuatnya tidak kunjung mereda.

Akashi masih tersambung dengan ponsel Kuroko, menyuruh lelaki biru muda itu untuk melepas pakaiannya. Tidak bisa bergerak, Kuroko hanya mampu menurunkan celananya hingga sepahanya dan membuka kancing kemejanya yang memperlihatkan otot-otot yang belum terbentuk pada tubuh remajanya itu.

"Bayangkan aku sedang menciummu," ucap Akashi dari ponselnya. Kuroko yang kini dalam posisi meringkuh dengan ponsel ditindih di telinganya, tidak bisa berhenti untuk memasukkan jarinya sendiri kedalam mulutnya. Membayangkan sang Akashi sedang bermain dengan lidahnya.

"Nnhh…!" Akashi memang kejam. Kuroko tahu itu. Tapi meskipun begitu, lelaki ini tidak akan pernah bisa mengabaikan perintah lelaki itu.

Selanjutnya, hal paling aneh yang pernah Akashi perintahkan saat itu adalah, perintahnya untuk menyentuh _anal_-nya sendiri. Akashi bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal itu pada Kuroko. Mata Kuroko terbuka saat mendengar perintah itu dari yang bersangkutan, "kenapa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi lagi karena tak lagi mendengar suara dari lelaki itu di ponselnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu—"

"Cukup memasukan jarimu saja kedalamnya, bayangkan aku melakukannya," kata Akashi lagi dengan nada cepat. Dari suara yang Kuroko dengar, suara berat dengan nafas cukup terengah membuktikan padanya bahwa Akashi juga melakukan hal serupa sepertinya. Minus dengan _aphrodisiac_ itu. Tangan Kuroko entah kenapa mengikuti setiap perintah yang Akashi berikan padanya.

Jari tengah Kuroko masuk kedalamnya, membuat sebuah perasaan aneh dan tidak nyaman bagi pemiliknya. Kuroko mulai mengerang sambil mencoba untuk menstabilkan kesensitifitasan kulitnya yang bergesekan dengan sprei kasurnya yang membuatnya mendesah tertahan.

"Sekarang masukan jari telunjukmu," ucap Akashi kini dengan suara yang agak terputus putus.

"A-aaah…! Aka—shi-kunhh.." Kuroko menggeliat tidak nyaman. Rasa asing ini begitu aneh ditubuhnya. Bersyukur saat itu seluruh keluarga Kuroko sedang pergi, membuat lelaki itu dengan bebas melakukan hal di rumahnya. Bahkan hal _senonoh_ seperti saat ini pun tidak menjadi masalah baginya.

Kuroko mulai menggerakan jarinya keluar dan kedalam seperti perintah Akashi. Menyuruhnya untuk mengulanginya beberapa kali hingga Kuroko merasakan adanya getaran aneh saat ujung jarinya menyentuh syaraf _prostate _yang membuat tubuhnya bergidik sendiri. Dalam hitungan detik, Kuroko kembali _memuntahkan _cairan tubuhnya ke kasur malam itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kau terbebas, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi pada lelaki itu.

"Nnnh…" Kuroko tak menjawab kecuali masih bermain dengan dirinya dibawah sana, "a-aah! Akashi-kunh!" lagi Kuroko melepaskan zat cair itu ke udara, membasahi sprei kasurnya. Membuatnya terengah dan tidak bisa berhenti untuk melakukannya.

Malam itu jadi terasa panjang. Benar benar panjang bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

_Afterwards_

_._

"_A_-_ano_... Akashi-kun…" Kuroko membersihkan tubuhnya dari cairan lengket miliknya sendiri, "tadi Akashi-kun bilang selain jari—"

"Ya, nanti akan kuberitahu Tetsuya," ucap Akashi padanya, "selamat tidur," ucapnya kemudian menutup teleponnya. Kuroko hanya terdiam menatap kearah ponsel miliknya sendiri. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi menaruhkan obat itu kedalam minumannya, membuatnya di ujung tanduk dan berakhir melakukan _phone sex_ seperti dalam film-film yang Aomine bawa padanya.

Mata _aquamarine _itu menatap kearah sisa-sisa kegiatannya tadi, membuat sebuah rona merah di pipinya muncul membayangkan hal yang pertama kali ia lakukan itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang kini ada di benak Kuroko. Satu pelajaran yang Kuroko ambil saat ini adalah, jangan pernah menerima minuman ataupun makanan yang mencurigakan—bahkan dari teman terdekat sekalipun. Karena mungkin isinya adalah sesuatu yang membuatmu melakukan hal buruk dan nakal. Seperti dirinya barusan.

.

* * *

**M On Phone/End**

* * *

**TAMBAHAN: **

**- pesan dari Akashi**: Tetsuya, besok ganti pulsa yang kau habiskan ya.

Kuroko : "E-EEEHH?"

.

.

End/?

Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. (orz) and yeah, yeah, M is stand for… yeah…. *ketawa nista*

Review?


	4. Candy Bra

Kuroko no Basket belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Warning! Yaoi, PWP-Lime, mainstream BL-Plot.

Summary : Jangan pernah sekalipun membiarkan seorang Akashi membeli benda aneh dari internet.

.

.

* * *

**Candy Bra**

Oleh Mikurira

* * *

.

.

Kuroko baru saja pulang dari tempat lesnya sore itu. Di tangannya terdapat payung berwarna biru muda yang sudah dibukanya saat mata safir itu melihat kearah langit yang mendung beberapa saat yang lalu. Rintikan air hujan kemudian mulai membasahi payung itu saat Kuroko berjalan diantara pertokoan menuju ke rumahnya.

_Drrrrrt_…

Ponsel miliknya bergetar. _The phantom sixth man_ itu kemudian merogoh tasnya dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo—"

"Tetsuya, cepat kemari," _cklek._

_Tuut. Tuut._

Kuroko terdiam. Demi apapun ia tahu siapa peneleponnya barusan. Hanya Akashi Seijuurou yang memanggilnya _Tetsuya_, dan hanya lelaki itu yang meneleponnya tiba-tiba, tak berbicara banyak, menyuruhnya dengan paksaan, dan tidak mau mendapat perlawanan atas perintah yang diberikannya saat itu. Ya, Kuroko sadar akan hal tersebut.

Menghela nafas, Kuroko berjalan memutar dari arah rumahnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam bus rute 15 ke arah rumah Akashi. Tidak tahu apa intensional lelaki kapten Teikou itu, Kuroko hanya bisa mengikuti perintahnya sebelum latihannya dinaikkan tiga kali lipat dari biasanya. _"Perintahku apa, Tetsuya…?"_ kata-kata itu terngiang di telinga Kuroko.

"Absolut," gumam Kuroko pada diri sendiri menjawab pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya itu.

.

Lima belas menit adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagi Kuroko untuk diam di dalam bus itu. Sendirian—tidak sendirian juga sih, ada kakek-kakek yang setia menemaninya di pojok bus itu. Tapi Kuroko tentu tidak berniat mengajaknya mengobrol.

Jalanan semakin gelap saat jam di ponsel lelaki itu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Kuroko kemudian melihat salah satu papan penunjuk jalan bertuliskan _Jalan xxx _di sisi kiri jendela busnya. Sepertinya ia sudah sampai di blok rumah milik lelaki arogan itu.

Bus itu berhenti setelah bel dibunyikan dari penumpang di dalamnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, untuk Kuroko turun dari bus tersebut, ia segera membuka kembali payungnya dan berjalan melewati rumah-rumah hanya untuk mencari rumah sang kapten.

Mata Kuroko segera sadar akan toko kecil di pinggir jalan itu, mengingatkannya pada saat Murasakibara dan Aomine membeli makanan disana. Waktu itu sekali mereka berkunjung ke rumah Akashi saat liburan musim dingin, mereka menjalani latihan di rumah Akashi selama musim dingin itu. Yah, tidak heran sih tidak ada yang membangkang perintah itu. Tapi saat ini yang Kuroko pikirkan langsung teralih pada perintah si tuan Akashi yang memanggilnya sekarang—pulang sekolah ini. Tidak bisakah ia menunggu esok hari? Tanya Kuroko sampai di gerbang depan rumah bergaya jepang itu.

"Akashi-kun, permisi—"

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Tetsuya," kata Akashi tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu itu, membuat sang lelaki berambut biru mudah itu kaget, "kemarilah," ucapnya menyuruh Kuroko masuk ke rumahnya.

Tangan Kuroko segera membuka pintu di depannya dan masuk ke dalam taman nan besar bergaya jepang disana. Ia berjalan melewati koridor-koridor gelap khas itu hingga sampai di ruang tengah kediaman Akashi sore menjelang malam itu.

Akashi yang telah menuntun sang teman satu timnya itu masuk ke dalam ruang tamunya, ia kini menyuruhnya untuk duduk di tatami disana, mempersilahkan Kuroko-nya untuk menunggu dirinya yang langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kuroko terdiam. Ia mulai merasakan keheningan suasana aneh yang ada di rumah itu. Kemanakah para butler dan maid Akashi? Pikirnya berdiri mencari sosok-sosok itu di sudut ke sudut ruangan, tidak menemukan sesosok orang pun yang menghuni kediaman itu, Kuroko hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil mengeratkan tas di punggungnya. Kuroko kembali terduduk di sana dalam diam, menunggu Akashi disana.

"Akashi-kun!" begitu si kepala merah menampakkan batang hidungnya, Kuroko segera berdiri dan mendekat kearah sosok itu, "b-besok aku ada ulangan jadi…" Kuroko mengalihkan matanya dari dua bola mata merah di hadapannya.

"Tidak papa, tidak akan lama. Lagipula aku bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah, atau menginap disini," ucap Akashi kemudian duduk di salah satu sisi meja disana, membawa Kuroko ikut duduk di dekatnya. Kuroko mulai merasakan keanehan yang ditimbulkan dari sang kapten.

Kotak. Akashi menaruh kotak tersebut diatas meja, membuat Kuroko terdiam menatap kearah kotak di hadapannya itu sambil menelan ludah. Di dalamnya terdapat seperti bongkahan pernak-pernik warna-warni—permen?

"I-ini bukan obat aprodisiak k-kan Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko pada lelaki merah itu.

"Bukan," jawab Akashi singkat. Akashi kemudian membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan isinya. Bentuknya sungguh aneh. Seperti uh—bra?

"Lepaskan pakaianmu," kata Akashi tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" wajah Kuroko langsung memerah menyadarinya, membuat Akashi semakin menatapnya tajam tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, "tunggu Akashi-kun…" ucap Kuroko saat menyadari tangan Akashi yang sudah membuka satu persatu kancing baju miliknya, "aku bisa sendiri!"

Fatal. Kuroko sudah mengatakannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Akashi duduk diam melihat lelaki di hadapannya mengalihkan pandangan darinya dengan wajah super memerah, "aku menunggu" ucap lelaki itu menatap Kuroko tajam. Mengisyaratkan pada lelaki biru itu untuk melakukannya—membuka baju miliknya sendiri.

_Deg_.

Hati Kuroko berdegup kencang. Wajahnya sudah memerah saat menyadari lelaki itu melihat setiap gerakan yang Kuroko lakukan untuk membuka bajunya. Kuroko tidak bisa menolak perintah itu. Selain karena Akashi seorang kapten yang tidak bisa dibantahnya, Akashi juga adalah _kekasihnya_ sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu—yang tentu saja hubungan ini hanya mereka yang mengetahuinya.

Cerita bagaimana mereka bisa jadian? Nanti saja, saat ini lebih penting.

Kuroko kini sudah melepas sebagian kemeja miliknya, menyisakan beberapa kancing baju yang masih menutupi bagian dada putihnya. Intensitas mata Akashi juga semakin tajam hingga ia bisa melihat getaran dari tangan Kuroko saat mulai membuka kembali kemejanya.

Menghela nafas, Akashi kemudian menutup matanya.

"Aku tidak mau menunggu lama, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi berdecak.

Mata Kuroko membulat saat melihat kekasih di depannya itu tak lagi menatapnya tajam, membuat Kuroko bergegas untuk kabur—kalau bisa, tapi tidak, Kuroko tidak bisa, ia bergegas membuka kemejanya dan memakai uh—permen bra itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti terbakar. Dadanya juga berdegup kencang. Melakukan hal konyol dan memakai benda aneh ini seperti bukan dirinya. Pikir anggota keenam _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu.

Kuroko lalu segera membuka celana dan memakai keseluruhan benda warna warni itu pada tubuhnya. Ia membalikkan badan, ingin segera melepaskan benda itu dari tubuhnya.

"A-Akashi-kun… se-seharusnya ini untuk wanita kan…?" tanya Kuroko melirik kearah Akashi di belakangnya. Sadar dua bola mata merah memandang kearahnya, sontak tubuh Kuroko langsung bereaksi melihatnya. Wajahnya—tidak, bahkan tubuhnya sampai memerah karena rasa malu karena hal yang dia lakukan.

"Hmm, tidak buruk," kata Akashi tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Kuroko. Entah Kuroko yang lupa waktu, atau memang gerakan sang kapten yang terlewat gesit membuat Kuroko tidak menyadari kalau Akashi kini sudah berada di belakangnya.

Tidak tahan dengan keadaan itu, Kuroko segera mengambil kembali celana dan kemeja miliknya kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"A-Akashi-kun!" Kuroko memegang tangan Akashi yang menelusuri lembut dadanya yang tertutup oleh permen-permen itu.

"Tetsuya," Akashi memegang dagu lelaki di depannya itu dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang hanya untuk menciumnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, lelaki merah itu mulai menjilat bibir bawah lelaki aquarius itu, memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Tidak bisa bertahan, Kuroko akhirnya membiarkan lidah Akashi masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya dan menjelajahi tiap barisan gigi dalam mulutnya, bergelut dengan lidahnya yang memaksanya untuk menyudahinya.

Suasana menjadi semakin panas saat Akashi mulai menggerakan tangannya dari dada sang pemudia biru itu menuju ke perutnya, menciptakan sensasi geli aneh yang membuat Kuroko menghentikan ciuman Akashi kalau saja sang kapten tidak kembali menciumnya.

Tangan itu kemudian bergerak lagi menuju kearah benda panas milik Kuroko yang tampaknya sudah mengeras akibat ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Tangan Akashi perlahan melepaskan pernak-pernik yang menyelubungi benda itu hingga terpecah bagai manik-manik kelereng.

"Lihat Tetsuya, kau menghancurkannya," kata Akashi pada lelaki itu di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Padahal Akashi yang menghancurkannya, pikir Kuroko, tapi ia tidak bsia menjawab apapun. Kuroko hanya bisa melenguh saat Akashi kembali menciumnya. Tangan Akashi kemudian mulai menggerakan perpanjangan milik Kuroko hingga membuat lelaki yang disentuh langsung meringkuh tidak tahan dan melepas ciuman kaptennya itu. Dengan bantuan dorongan tangan Akashi yang satunya lagi, punggung Kuroko kembali menegak menempel pada dada bidang kapten di belakangnya.

"Nnnh…" Kuroko menyadari kini ada sebuah benda masuk ke dalam mulutnya, rasanya manis, seperti permen, lengkap dengan jari milik kaptennya yang mendorong masuk benda manis itu dalam mulutnya. Benar-benar permen. Pikir Kuroko pada benda warna warni yang berserakan di lantai itu.

Kuroko terkejut saat menyadari lidah Akashi kini menyentuh kulit bahunya, menjilat pakaian dalam wanita yang masih berada di dadanya.

"Manis…" gumam Akashi pada Kuroko yang matanya telah berair itu. Tangan kanan lelaki merah itu masih terus menggerakan kejantanan Kuroko yang kini siap memuntahkan jus yang sudah mendesaknya dari dalam perutnya.

"A-Akashi-kunnh…." Kuroko memegang tanganAkashi saat menyadari badannya telah bergetar dan memuntahkan cairan itu ke lantai di hadapannya.

Akashi terdiam menatap kearah cairan yang melumuri tangannya itu. Ia kemudian mengacak rambut Kuroko sambil mencium puncak kepala lelaki biru di depannya itu.

"Tetsuya, setelah ini—"

_Cup_. Kuroko tiba-tiba saja mencium lembut pipi kanan lelaki di belakangnya itu, membuat mata Akashi langsung membulat kaget.

"Akashi-kun, besok aku ada ulangan—"

"—persetan dengan ulangan Tetsuya, malam ini kau menginap disini," paksa Akashi pada lelaki itu.

Salah. Salah sekali tindakan Kuroko barusan. Dia telah membangkitkan setan yang baru saja mau melepaskannya. Padahal tadi Akashi benar-benar akan menyudahi kegiatan itu kalau saja Kuroko tidak menciumnya. Tapi itu semua sudah terlambat. Yah, mari kita berharap Kuroko bisa pulang dengan selamat.

.

.

* * *

**Candy Bra/End**

* * *

OMAKE:

"Akashi, kau serius memesan barang itu dari internet?" tanya Aomine kaget, mukanya malu-malu semerah rambut Akashi.

"Iya," jawab Akashi datar, "tidak buruk, Daiki, terimakasih sudah memberitahuku," kata Akashi kemudian pergi dari situ.

"Heee," Aomine terdiam sejenak menatap kearah Akashi yang menghilang dibalik pintu gym itu.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko memegang pundak Aomine tiba-tiba. Lelaki tan itu kaget saat melihat wajah Kuroko yang seperti ingin membunuhnya itu—lengkap dengan gunting Akashi di tangan kanannya, "kau yang menyarankan Akashi-kun membeli permen tidak jelas itu?" tanya Kuroko kini siap membunuh Aomine.

"E-Eh? Iya sih, memangnya—"

_Ckres._

.

Setelahnya, Aomine berpesan pada anggota Kisedai lainnya. J_angan pernah sekalipun membiarkan seorang Akashi membeli benda aneh dari internet—atau kau akan melihat angelic-Kuroko-mu menjadi dewa kematian. __  
_

End/?

.

.

**A/N** : HUWAAAAAA! Aku takut Kuroko dan Akashi out of character disini (well emang iya sih, mungkin). Aku kebayangnya Levi Eren terus :'( sial. Jadi ceritanya(curhat dikit gapapalah ya), cerita ini dibuat karena fanfiksi The Adult Shop milik author sendiri (malah promosi). Disitu Eren kan jualan benda benda dewasa nan absurd, nah salah satunya ada _candy bra_ ini. Terus teman author, sebut saja dia A, membuat gambar Kuroko dan Akashi lagi itu, dan Kuroko sedang memakai permen bra itu (yang sekarang jadi cover).

Untuk melihat fanartnya bisa dilihat di : .mikurira tumblr com (slash) tagged (slash) fic-fanart.

Jadi begitulah, cerita author mendapat ide itu, hehe.

Sekian. Review?


End file.
